


Sake Stories

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Short for now, anyway, as all fics are I suppose, but stay tuned, like meet ugly?, this definitely is not one of those, this is really self-indulgent, y'know how there are meet cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Turns out, the Whitebeard Pirates do not like to be covered in alcoholic beverage. It was to be expected.





	

Looking back, Hikari realized it wasn’t the best idea. After all, you couldn’t expect that dumping sake on pirates was a smart thing to do, right? Especially when they were the Whitebeard Pirates, with some of the most infamous reputations ever. She was lucky that she would get off easy with Whitebeard himself, having asked a while back about joining his crew. At the time she was unavailable, but Whitebeard demanded so she agreed for the sake of a continued life. He promised his crew wouldn’t react to badly to such a prank. Well… bullshit.

Suppressing a sigh at the predicament ( _entirely your fault, idiot_ ), Hikari chanced a glance behind herself. She was met with the bright red faces of some _very_ angry pirates. Cursing under her breath, she rounded a corner and-

_That_ is a wall. A very, very tall wall. She looked behind her, and then at the wall, before channeling her Devil Fruit powers. With the help of a beam of light, she jumped onto a nearby roof and threw herself to the ground, hesitantly peering over the edge. The bewilderment of her soon-to-be-crewmates caused laughter to build in her chest; she bit down on her lip hard to conceal it. They decided to keep searching for her nearby, so she rolled onto her back, safe for the moment.

Her Raito Raito no Mi had saved the day, again. Blue eyes drifted closed as she took deep breaths on the rooftop, her momentary panic giving way into amusement. She started smiling to herself, and then remembered the looks on everyone’s faces and the giggling started. Of course, once that had started, she couldn’t stop, until she was clutching her sides in pain, tears welling up from her full-blown outbreak of laughter. _I must look crazy…_

“I’m glad someone’s enjoying themselves.” Hikari’s eyes bolted open and she sat straight up, navy blue jacket sliding off one shoulder. She scanned the surroundings, blue strip of hair covering one eye and she didn’t bother brushing it away. Across the roof from her was a boy around her age, raven hair falling to his shoulders. Black boots, black shorts, and a bright orange cowboy hat hanging loosely around his neck. But none of these things were as important as this simple fact: he was on fire. Literally.

“E-eh?!” Hikari questioned, albeit a bit dumbly, but could you blame her? He smirked and stepped forward, which had Hikari scrambling to her feet. Now that she was up, she noticed his hair looked a bit wet and _that_ was when she made the connection. “Shit… you’re part of Whitebeard’s crew? And you're on fire which means, _double shit,_ you’re Portgas D. Ace aren’t you?” While she rambled, she created a shimmering aura of light around her in case things went… sour. She tugged at her light blonde ponytail as she mulled over every way this COULD go sour ( _47_ ), and therefore only half-realized the boy had gotten closer. When she stopped her spewing of random words he was halfway across the roof and coming closer.

“Woah there, cassanova, whaddya think you’re doing? Stay right there.” He raised an eyebrow at her and took a step closer, causing her to roll her eyes. “ _Please?_ ” She asked.

“Make me,” He challenged, taking another step towards her. She let out a puff of hair, streak of blue floating upwards.

“Oh come _on!_ ” She created a beam of light at ankle height and at his next step he came crashing down.

“Wh- AGH!” His yelp and facial expression ruined any fear Hikari had of him and she started laughing at him. From the floor he glared up at her, rolling onto his back. “Not funny,” He practically whined, and she bit her lip, crouching down. She examined his face closely; childish pout, freckles galore, straight nose, narrowed black eyes, and that jawline-

“Like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow, pout disappearing. Hikari, knowing she was blushing but too annoyed to care, answered best she could.

“No. But you do have something on your face…” She frowned, pointing vaguely. He sat straight up and started wiping his face off viciously. She giggled at his antics again, trying to cover her glee with a hand covered in a fingerless black glove. He stopped, realizing what she had done, and narrowed his eyes at her _again_.

“Look-” He started, but she shushed him immediately, enjoying that his flames, which had disappeared after his fall, returned with fervor.

“As much as I would, uh, _love_ to stay and chat, I’ve got ships to be on and pirate captains to inquire to. So, this is goodbye, for about ten minutes I’d assume. You’re going to try and follow me, right? Well, I’m sure you’ll like where I lead you.” She winked, and as she did, her Raito Raito powers brightened the area, blinding the boy, Ace. When the effects wore off, the girl was nowhere in sight. The only thing he had to go off of was the sound of footsteps running towards- his eyes widened- the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus ends the meeting of Hikari and Ace, the dolts.


End file.
